You First
by funnyducky
Summary: Harry is running from Draco, but not for the reasons you would think...


Harry was running. Malfoy was behind him and quickly catching up. "You can't catch me Malfoy!" Harry said with an evil grin. He skidded around the corner and headed to the Room of Requirement, only a few corridors away. He could hear the thudding feet behind him, and Malfoy was in view again, arms pumping, legs stretching. _God he is sexy. I hope I won't turn around and fuck him right now!_ Harry whipped his head forward. He was only a corridor away, his painful erection reminding him to why he was running. His was giddy with anticipation.

Draco wanted desperately to catch up to the sexy arse slowly escaping him. He ran full out unaware of where Harry was leading him. He just hoped he would get there soon, his erection wanted to be taken from the confines of the suddenly too tight pants. He had just kissed those erotic red, plump lips when the green haired boy had smiled and took off running, yelling "catch me if you can!" _Damn it_, Draco thought _he needed that boy NOW!_

_Yes!_ Harry thought he was in the same corridor, he quickly sprinted up and down the corridor three times, making the door appear before the spent Draco jogged around the corner. "In here!" Harry said as seductively as he could while panting and gasping for air. He then opened the door and walked in, content with the large four poster bed prominently in the center of the room. Draco then entered the room and Harry grinned with lust filled eyes. Malfoy was going to be surprised.

When Draco saw the bed and the lust in Harry's eyes a shiver went down his spine. "Potter what are you doing?" Draco asked. Harry then attacked his lips, and between passionate kisses Potter gasped out "I want you." Just then their erections rubbed against each other making each boy gasp. Draco reached to pull off Harry's shirt, but Harry pushed his hands away. "You first." Harry then unbuttoned Draco's shirt and threw it across the room. His pants and boxers soon followed, as did Harry's clothes. They quickly fell upon each other again.

Harry smiled and slyly grabbed Draco's erection and started pumping, slowly at first, slowly gaining speed. A moan escaped Draco's lips and Harry smiled to himself. He didn't even notice Draco's hand slowly reaching towards his erection. When Draco's hand touched his member he groaned in pure ecstasy. He wanted the upper hand tonight though and took his free hand and started sucking his fingers. Draco's eyes widened and he looked expectantly at Harry, waiting. When Harry deemed his fingers wet enough he slowly pushed Draco until he was on the bed, Harry was still standing. He quickly pushed one finger into Draco's entrance and searched for that spot inside him.

Draco felt Harry's finger probing, until it hit a spot inside him, sending him arching off the bed "Harry, more, I need more!" Harry smiled and quickly obliged. He felt another finger enter, and Harry started scissoring, preparing him, then a third finger was added, making spots appear in Draco's vision. He restrained a moan of pleasure, and just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Harry removed his fingers and pushed his cock in. Draco groaned with pleasure and pain.

Harry waited until Draco was comfortable before pushing all the way in. He saw the lust on Draco's face and he leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, both exploring each other's mouths. When they had to finally break apart to breathe Draco begged "Harry, finish me off, I'm going to burst!" Harry obliged, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, he slowly picked up tempo and started stroking Draco's cock in time with his thrusts. "Oh, Harry!" Draco screamed as he came. Harry then came inside of Draco, screaming his name. He licked Draco off of himself before collapsing beside the blonde angel in front of him.

"I love you Harry." Draco said, gauging his reaction. Harry turned towards him, love in his melting eyes. "I love you too." Draco laid there a while, thinking, before drifting off to sleep, each in each other's arms. Both smiled in their sleep, content they could spend these precious moments together.


End file.
